


Shironeve e i Sette Homra

by Eternal_Fantasy



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fairy Tale Parody, Gen, Humorous Ending, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Fantasy/pseuds/Eternal_Fantasy
Summary: “Specchio, specchio delle mie brame, che devo fare con quell’inutile piantagrane?” [...]“Che razza di domanda: fallo fuori! Che, devo insegnarti tutto io?”Riuscirà l'impavido (?) Shironeve a salvarsi dalle perfide trame della sua matrigna e dello Specchio? Con l'aiuto dei Sette Homra, forse sì!





	Shironeve e i Sette Homra

**Author's Note:**

> La mia versione di una delle più amate fiabe classiche. Il fatto che sia interpretata dai personaggi di [K] e la follia che la pervade dalla prima all'ultima riga però è tutta colpa mia XD  
> Disclaimer: K Project non mi appartiene in alcun modo, sono io ad appartenere ad Homra XD  
> So che l’idea di scrivere la parodia di una fiaba classica è già stata usata da altri; ho cercato di essere il più originale possibile, se qualcuno dovesse notare somiglianze con altre fanfictions posso assicurare che si tratta di pura coincidenza. In tal caso vi pregherei di farmelo notare, grazie.  
> Non ho inserito l’avvertenza dell’OOC perché lo considero sottinteso al fatto che in una parodia comica i personaggi vengano bonariamente presi un po’ in giro, spero che nessuno se ne abbia a male ;) E, come mio solito, un pizzico di boys’ love ma più per ridere che per altro (e comunque mai più che nella serie originale :p)  
> Divertitevi!

** Shironeve ** ** e i Sette  Homra **

 

C’era una volta tanto tempo fa (o forse no) il felice regno di Shizume (felice solo quando non veniva travolto da scontri tra Re, guerre tra Clan, eccetera). Era governato dal saggio Re d’Oro e da sua moglie (???) il Re d’Argento, che nonostante fosse (presumibilmente) un uomo, in qualche modo noto solo ai Re, diede alla luce un bambino dai capelli bianchi come la neve: e per questo motivo fu chiamato Shironeve.

Un giorno però il Re d’Argento scomparve (o meglio, mollò il marito e partì sul suo dirigibile extralusso per un viaggio attorno al mondo) e il povero Re d’Oro si risposò con una giovane donna prima di scomparire misteriosamente a sua volta (alcune indiscrezioni affermano che abbia raggiunto il Primo Re e se la stiano spassando ai tropici insieme).

Così il giovane Shironeve crebbe sotto gli occhi della regina Kukuri, che lo odiava perché mangiava solo i piatti principali e ignorava sempre i contorni e le verdure che lei gli preparava con tanto affetto, rovinando tutti i suoi sforzi per dare allo svampito una dieta equilibrata.

Un giorno, in preda alla frustrazione nel vedere il suo figliastro dormire sul tetto del castello invece che fare alcunché di produttivo, si rivolse al suo specchio magico: 

“Specchio, specchio delle mie brame, che devo fare con quell’inutile piantagrane?”

La superficie Senza Colore dello specchio magico s’offuscò e un attimo dopo vi si riflesse un’immagine che aveva le sembianze esatte della nemesi della regina (sì, è antipatico fino a questo punto): unica differenza, un ghigno psicotico stampato in faccia che non si era mai visto esibire dal vero Shironeve: 

“Che razza di domanda: fallo fuori! Che, devo insegnarti tutto io?”

Le parole dello specchio risultarono estremamente convincenti (ma come?) e la Regina convocò un Cacciatore che faceva parte delle sue guardie di palazzo, gli Scepter4. Quando Saruhiko Fushimi le si presentò di fronte, con un’aria tanto scazzata che a momenti le sbadigliava in faccia, Kukuri pensò: - Ma ‘sto tipo qui sarà affidabile? Un chihuahua mi dà più fiducia… - ma non essendoci nessun altro in servizio in quel momento (che razza di turni fa lo Scepter4?) ordinò al quattrocchi di portare in segreto Shironeve nel bosco e di ucciderlo.

Il ragazzo dai capelli bianchi, convinto di andare in gita, si lasciò condurre senza sospettare niente fin nella foresta; cominciò a intuire di essere nei guai solo quando Fushimi gli puntò la sciabola al collo. Così cominciò a cercare freneticamente una scusa per salvarsi:

“Aspetta, aspetta! Non uccidermi! Ho moglie e figli da mantenere!”

“Raccontala a un altro, sei chiaramente gay.”

“Ok, allora mi lasceresti scrivere una lettera d’addio alla mia sorellina malata?”

“Già sentita, non funziona. Senti, risparmiati di inventare altre balle poco originali, tanto oggi non ho voglia di lavorare. Perché dovrei sbattermi a occultare il tuo cadavere quando posso trascorrere meglio il mio tempo molestando Misaki? Tanto sei così scemo che tempo due giorni e morirai di fame. Quindi ti dico addio e ti consiglio di non tornare al castello, se ci tieni alla pelle.” E con queste parole d’incoraggiamento (?) il cacciatore se ne andò.

Shironeve pensava di essere rimasto solo, ma in realtà non era proprio così: una piccola gattina rosata lo osservava dal folto dei cespugli, diffidente verso il nuovo arrivato. Shiro se ne accorse e si chinò a prenderla in braccio; dopo avergli soffiato contro un po’, la gattina cedette e accettò le coccole. Il ragazzo soddisfatto mormorò tra sé scherzosamente: “Ora potrei sopravvivere per più di due giorni, con te come riserva di cibo d’emergenza.” A quelle parole la micia, che Shironeve aveva ribattezzato con poca fantasia Neko, ricominciò ad agitarsi tra le sue braccia facendolo ridacchiare: “Scherzo, scherzo!”

Non del tutto convinta, Neko si calmò ma decise per la propria incolumità di condurre l’inesperto ragazzo nell’unico luogo in quei boschi dove avrebbero sicuramente potuto procurarsi un pasto. Dunque guidò Shiro nel cuore più tenebroso della selva, fino a raggiungere… un bar in elegante stile tradizionale inglese con un’insegna che riportava il nome HOMRA (cosa ci facesse un bar nel cuore più tenebroso della foresta, poi…).

Neko si diresse subito verso un ragazzo dai capelli fulvi che se ne stava seduto a pochi passi dall’ingresso, circondato dai piccoli animali del bosco con cui divideva serenamente il proprio cibo. La gatta si unì alla folla di adorabili scrocconi, guadagnandosi un basso ringhio da un grosso cane dal pelo di un pallido biondo, contrariato nel dover dividere le attenzioni (e il pranzo) del suo padrone con l’ennesimo ospite non invitato. Il ragazzo lo placò con un’affettuosa grattatina dietro le orecchie, e il fedele canino non trattenne uno scodinzolio compiaciuto.

Shironeve invece oltrepassò la porta a vetri dell’ingresso ed entrò nel locale quasi vuoto. Fu accolto dal saluto cordiale del barista, un uomo alto dai capelli biondi e gli occhiali dalle lenti viola; a parte lui c’erano solo altre due persone nel bar: un uomo dai fiammeggianti capelli rossi che dormiva su un divano e una bambina albina seduta accanto a lui che giocava con delle biglie.

Si sedette al bancone e ordinò qualcosa da mangiare. Mentre sbafava il cibo come se fosse reduce da una maratona nel deserto, la porta del bar si aprì di nuovo e ne entrarono altre tre persone: un piccoletto con uno skateboard in mano (come riuscisse ad usarlo in un bosco era un mistero) che era nel bel mezzo di un’invettiva contro “quella maledetta scimmia”, mentre un corpulento biondo col pizzetto cercava senza successo di calmarlo. Un altro biondo più snello e dall’aria femminea si sedette su un divanetto di fronte a quello già occupato e cominciò a raccontare entusiasticamente la sua giornata al rosso e alla bambina, incurante del fatto che l’uno stesse dormendo (o cercando con tutte le sue forze di continuare a farlo nonostante il rumore) e l’altra lo stesse apparentemente ignorando continuando a giocare in silenzio.

Tuttavia, quando nell’ininterrotto chiacchiericcio del biondino comparvero le parole “e mi hanno detto che il principe è scomparso, e la regina è così preoccupata che ha promesso una ricompensa a chi glielo riporti, vivo o morto! Che donna premurosa!”, Shironeve scattò dalla sedia e si lanciò verso la porta.

Non aveva però fatto i conti con i riflessi del barista, che al primo sospetto di ‘mangia e scappa’ gridò: “Placcalo, Kamamoto!” 

Il biondo col pizzetto si piazzò sulla porta occupandola con la propria mole, e Shiro fu in trappola.

Shironeve decise di affrontare la situazione con dignità e compostezza: si gettò in ginocchio ai piedi del barista e cominciò a frignare in modo imbarazzante, supplicando: "Non riconsegnatemi alla mia matrignaaaa! Mi ammazzeràààà! E stavolta non incaricherà un idiotaaaa!"

"Mi pare di capire che tu sei il principe Shironeve" affermò il barista accendendosi una sigaretta con gesti flemmatici. "Datti una calmata. Noi non facciamo certi favori alle guardie. Siamo Homra, dopotutto."

Shiro non aveva idea di cosa fossero gli Homra (e quando mai?) ma dato che non sembravano intenzionati a farlo arrestare, provò a tirare ancora in po' la corda: "Allora non è che potreste darmi una mano? Non sono mai uscito dal castello prima e non so dove andare..."

"Non c'è problema, puoi restare con noi!" offrì con entusiasmo il biondo magrolino prima che il barista potesse impedirglielo.

"Però dovrai lavorare per mangiare: fare le pulizie, lavare i piatti, eccetera!" impose il più alto.

Shiro accettò immediatamente, e si ritrovò abbracciato dal biondino spumeggiante come se fosse il fratello che non aveva mai avuto:

"Facciamo le presentazioni allora! Io sono Gongolo Totsuka, mentre quello con gli occhiali è Dotto Kusanagi; l'uomo dai capelli rossi che dorme sul divano è Pisolo Suoh, il nostro Re, e accanto a lui c'è Anna 'Cucciolo' Kushina: non parla molto ma è la nostra principessina! Quello che si lamenta sempre è Brontolo Yata, e l'altro è Eolo Kamamoto \- se non vuoi scoprire perché si chiama così non stargli vicino quando rutta! L'ultimo della nostra compagnia è Mammolo Fujishima, sicuramente l'hai visto prima di entrare, insieme al suo cane Eric."

Shiro si stupì che l'altro fosse riuscito a presentare tutti e sette senza apparentemente fermarsi a tirare il fiato.

Così cominciò la permanenza del principe Shironeve nel bar dei Sette Homra.

***

Nel frattempo la regina Kukuri era furiosa: Shironeve era sopravvissuto al suo geniale (???) piano d'assassinio e ora non aveva idea di dove si nascondesse. Così si rivolse ancora una volta al suo malefico Specchio:

"Specchio, specchio delle mie brame, dove si è cacciato quel dannato piantagrane?"

L'immagine riflessa sulla superficie incolore appariva alquanto spazientita:

"L'uccel di bosco s'è imbucato nel bar degli Homra, che lo proteggono dalle ricerche dei tuoi segugi di Scepter4."

"Homra? E chi sono?"

"Il Re Rosso e i suoi vassalli. Non ti consiglio di affrontarli faccia a faccia: se avessi saputo prima quanto è forte Suoh, non sarei finito atomizzato e costretto a rifugiarmi in uno specchio a fare da cattiva coscienza a una dilettante come te."

Kukuri ormai non ascoltava più le recriminazioni del suo Specchio, intenta ad escogitare un piano ancor più geniale del primo (meno geniale sarebbe stato impossibile in ogni caso, comunque) per sbarazzarsi del suo figliastro. Alla fine la fatidica lampadina s'illuminò:

"Gli farò mangiare una POLPETTA AVVELENATA!"

(...ok, forse la lampadina era bruciata fin dal principio.)

"Una polpetta? E questa da dove ti è uscita?"

"Beh, è ovvio! Quel marmocchio schizzinoso non mangia mai frutta e verdura, quindi le mele sono da escludersi!"

(...credo che non sia il tipo di cibo il problema, qui, quanto la dabbenaggine della regina.)

"E' un piano idiota, ma lo è anche il tizio che vuoi ammazzare, quindi forse funzionerà."

"Piantala di fare il criticone! Se sei tanto più furbo di me, perché non trovi un'idea per farmi trovare il nascondiglio degli Homra?"

"...è un BAR. Lo trovi sulla rubrica del telefono. Ma nel caso tu non sappia leggere, puoi fartici portare dagli Scepter4. Lo stesso Comandante Munakata ha una tresca non-molto-segreta con Suoh; conosce perfettamente il suo indirizzo."

"Allora farò così! Ma prima userò la magia per cambiare aspetto, o quel bacchettone di Munakata non mi lascerà uccidere in pace Shironeve!"

"Fammi indovinare, ti trasformerai in una vecchia che nelle intenzioni dovrebbe sembrare innocua ma in realtà è più sinistra di uno Shinigami di Death Note?"

Kukuri gli rivolse uno sguardo pieno di falsa compassione (che fatto da lei allo Specchio non piacque affatto) e rispose, come a far notare l'ovvio: "Se ho dei poteri magici, perché dovrei usarli per sembrare vecchia e brutta quando posso assumere l'aspetto di una donna giovane e sexy?" rise con sarcasmo "Davvero, ti credi tanto intelligente ma a volte sei più scemo di Shironeve!"

Lo specchio rosicava come un castoro, ma fece finta di nulla e si lasciò sfuggire per una volta un suggerimento valido: "Allora prendi le sembianze di Awashima Seri: nessuno sospetterebbe che un ufficiale di Scepter4 possa commettere un omicidio; inoltre così sarà facile farsi portare dai suoi colleghi al bar degli Homra, e per di più potrai rigirarti facilmente Kusanagi, dato che ha una cotta per la tettona bionda!"

La regina sogghignò: "Ecco, vedi che se ti sforzi un pochettino sai renderti veramente utile?"

Per fortuna lo specchio rifletteva le immagini solo di fronte: la regina avrebbe mandato in mille pezzi la superficie incolore se avesse visto il gestaccio che il parassita le fece da dietro le proprie incorporee spalle.

***

Nel frattempo Shironeve viveva felice e spensierato nel bar degli Homra, lavando piatti (almeno finché non ne ruppe così tanti che Kusanagi lo bandì dalla cucina) e spazzando il pavimento canticchiando incessantemente l'Inno alla Gioia di Beethoven (stranamente senza stonarlo troppo) in compagnia della gattina che aveva incontrato nel bosco e gli si era subito affezionata.

Quel giorno era rimasto da solo nel locale: gli Homra erano usciti tutti insieme per andare al lavoro (ovvero sgominare l'ennesima banda di briganti che tentava di insediarsi nella loro foresta) e prima di uscire si erano raccomandati di tenere chiuso e non far entrare le persone sospette.

Però, quando sulla soglia si presentarono tre ufficiali di Scepter4, Shironeve dovette farli passare: non credeva che le guardie del reame rientrassero nella categoria dei sospetti, e inoltre avrebbe attirato a sua volta l'attenzione dei seguaci della Regina se si fosse rifiutato di aprire la porta. Così si camuffò con un fazzoletto in testa e un ridicolo paio di occhiali e baffi finti (il clou del travestimento che si era procurato per simili eventualità) e accolse i tre in uniforme, avvertendoli che il locale era chiuso per l'assenza dei gestori.

Munakata inarcò un elegante sopracciglio, più per la stranezza dell'aspetto del ragazzo che per la notizia, e colse al balzo l'occasione per "andare a indagare sulle attività sovversive degli Homra" (e magari avere un incontro/scontro del quarto tipo con Suoh); Fushimi invece non ebbe nemmeno la decenza di cercare pretesti e con un'espressione maniacale stampata in faccia se ne andò alla ricerca dell'oggetto delle sue distorte avances.

Così Shiro rimase solo con Awashima Seri, che gli rivolse quello che voleva essere un sorriso dolce ma assomigliava più a un rictus sadico; quella bionda lo inquietava, e decise sui due piedi che la propria anima gemella avrebbe dovuto avere i capelli scuri. 

"Sembri un bravo ragazzo" esordì lei con un tono troppo stucchevole per essere sincero "ti spiace se mi siedo qui a riposare? Sono di servizio da stamattina e non ho avuto neppure il tempo di mangiare il pranzo che mi sono portata" rivelò sedendosi a un tavolino ed estraendo il bento "ti va di assaggiarne un po'? E' per ringraziarti dell'ospitalità."

La gattina balzò sul tavolo e dopo una rapida annusatina soffiò contro le polpette che facevano mostra di sé nella scatola emanando una minacciosa aura viola.

"Veramente non credo che dovrei accettare cibo dagli sconosciuti..." ma in quel momento il suo stomaco gorgogliò rumorosamente, dato che la sua totale incapacità a cucinare l'aveva lasciato a digiuno dall'ora di colazione (una volta ci aveva provato, con sprezzo del pericolo, a mangiare del cibo preparato da sé; non avrebbe ritentato l'esperimento).

Così, ignaro del pericolo, prese una delle polpette che gli venivano offerte e l'addentò: come il primo boccone gli scese nella gola, Shironeve rantolò e collassò a terra esanime.

La regina camuffata non ebbe il tempo di fare una danza della vittoria, tuttavia, perché in quel momento i Sette Homra rientrarono al bar. Vedendo Shiro a terra, Totsuka corse subito al suo fianco chiedendo: 

"Miss Tenente! Cos'è successo al nostro amico?" 

"Non avvicinarti a lei!" gli acuti occhi di Kusanagi non si erano lasciati sfuggire un particolare che gli era ben noto, e affrontò la donna: "Tu non sei Seri-chan! Nel tuo bento non c'è traccia di fagioli rossi in nessuna forma!"

Vedendosi scoperta, e soprattutto notando come le mani di Suoh cominciavano a emanare fiamme letali, la regina cedette al panico e strillando fuggì a gambe levate.

Yata si lanciò per inseguirla imitato agli altri, ma furono fermati dalla voce triste di Totsuka:

"Lasciatela andare, tanto il male è stato fatto: il povero Shironeve è morto!"

"Bruciamo il cadavere." decretò Suoh con tono monocorde.

"No blood, no bone, no ash!" scandirono in coro gli Homra.

Nessuno si accorse della gocciolina di sudore comparsa sulla nuca del presunto cadavere, né della crisi isterica dello Shiro interiore che strillava mentalmente 'Non sono mica morto, sono solo svenuto per lo schifo! E poi dovrei essere io quello che non sa cucinare!'

La gattina cominciò a miagolare e strepitare il suo dissenso all'idea di cremare il suo padroncino, almeno finché Fujishima non la distrasse con un piattino di ottimo latte e sardine.

Così i Sette Homra decisero di preparare una pira funebre per Shironeve nella foresta.

Avevano già deposto il corpo sulla catasta di legna e Suoh stava per far divampare le sue fiamme rosse alla base, quando una voce severa s'intromise:

"Fermi! E' pericoloso accendere fuochi nei boschi!"

Chi aveva parlato era un ragazzo dai lunghi capelli neri raccolti in una coda; portava con sé una katana, e sul suo viso era evidente un'espressione di disappunto per quello che ai suoi occhi era un atto vandalico.

"E tu chi saresti, impiccione?" attaccò Yata, venendo prontamente trattenuto da Kamamoto, mentre Kusanagi spiegava educatamente le ragioni di quel funerale campestre.

Lo straniero, placato, riprese con tono più conciliante: "Vi porgo le mie condoglianze per la vostra perdita e mi scuso per aver pensato male di voi. Il mio nome è Kuroh, e sono il figlio adottivo del Re Ichigen Miwa."

"Figlio? Ma allora sei un principe!" esclamò Totsuka, la cui fantasia era già stata scatenata da quella rivelazione; afferrò il ragazzo e lo trascinò fino alla catasta su cui stava Shironeve: "Se sei un principe, il tuo bacio spezzerà l'incantesimo della regina cattiva, Shiro tornerà in vita e tra voi sboccerà il Vero Amore!"

Kuroh rivolse un'occhiata sconcertata agli altri Homra, ma ricevette solo sguardi di compatimento: qualunque obiezione era impotente contro la personalissima logica di Totsuka.

Il giovane principe si chinò sul ragazzo supino, sempre di più, finché le loro labbra furono a pochi millimetri di distanza...

...poi Kuroh afferrò Shiro, lo tirò in piedi e premette forte le braccia sotto il suo diaframma, così che la polpetta velenosa (più per la pessima cucina che per autentiche facoltà venefiche) schizzò fuori dalla sua gola.

Mentre il ragazzo più piccolo tossiva recuperando fiato, il moro gli consigliò: "Mastica accuratamente venti volte ogni boccone prima di inghiottire."

Questa doveva essere la dichiarazione d'amore più bizzarra della storia (ma da QUESTA storia che altro potevate aspettarvi?) però funzionò, perché Shironeve si lanciò ad abbracciare il suo salvatore e decise seduta stante che l'avrebbe seguito nel suo paese.

Insieme alla sua gattina, naturalmente.

 

Come ogni favola che si rispetti, anche questa finisce con una festa: le nozze di Shironeve con il principe Kuroh ebbero la benedizione del Re Ichigen, e Neko s'abbuffò di pesce prelibato al ricevimento; la regina Kukuri continuò a bisticciare col suo Specchio; gli Homra e Scepter4 continuarono a combattersi e ad andare a modo loro d'accordo quanto e più di prima.

 

E vissero tutti felici e contenti...

più o meno.

 

FINE


End file.
